


A Habit Of Leaving

by rileyblue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incest, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileyblue/pseuds/rileyblue
Summary: C'è un momento di pausa che pesa tra di voi, in cui sembra stia cercando di racimolare il coraggio per parlare, ti scruta come se ti vedesse davvero, come se fossi una benedizione. E ti risale fino in gola, quella sensazione vertiginosa che non hai voluto esaminare nei giorni scorsi, adesso così chiara da fare paura.





	

**Author's Note:**

> • Ringrazio Autumnsong per essersi betata tutto questo e per avermi sopportata con pazienza. ♥
> 
> • La fic è ambientata attorno al 2022. Ho cercato di stare stretta coi tempi il più possibile per ovvie ragioni - e cioè che Charlie ha cinquant'anni suonati.  
> Quindi ho piazzato le nascite dei figli di Bill rispettivamente nel 2000, 2002 e 2003, in modo che Louis sia almeno un po' cresciuto.
> 
> • Titolo preso da You've Got A Habit Of Leaving di David Bowie perché era perfetto e mi è piovuto in mano.

“Weasley!”

Il richiamo arriva inaspettato da un punto imprecisato dietro di te, mentre ti stai sfilando i guanti diretto verso l’ufficio della riserva - è ora di staccare il turno e mai quanto oggi ne hai avuto bisogno: la bruciatura sulla spalla sembra andare più a fuoco ogni istante che passa, nonostante la pozione antidolorifica e l’unguento che hai applicato ripetutamente. E poi hai scoperto una stanchezza che non ti è mai appartenuta in passato infiltrata a fondo nelle ossa, dalla quale nemmeno ore di sonno riescono a liberarti. Forse, semplicemente, stai iniziando ad avere _una certa età_ e il pensiero ti pietrifica più di quanto il respiro infuocato di un drago abbia mai fatto nel corso della tua vita.  
L'ultima cosa di cui hai bisogno adesso è il responsabile della riserva che ti impedisca di levare i tacchi, farti una doccia, medicare nuovamente quella maledetta ustione e scolarti due birre in santa pace alla taverna vicino a casa – e magari trovare un po' di compagnia, qualcuno con cui passare il resto della notte. Sì, l'idea ti piace.

"Ragazzo, qua le cose vanno male", inizia l'uomo raggiungendoti a passi veloci. Stai già valutando il modo che ti permetta di sganciarti, prima che l'altro attacchi a parlarti della crisi economica globale che ha finito col trascinare a fondo mezzo mondo magico, riducendo le ricchezze e le possibilità di trovare un impiego ma, quando Ardelean è intenzionato a farti un discorso con la sua voce tonante, non c'è modo di fermarlo.  
"Stavo controllando i registri e ti dico già da ora che quest’estate ti prendi le tue dovute ferie, niente 'ma' né 'se', almeno una settimana intera e, se Merlino vuole, anche due. Sappi che non te li pagherò come lavorati!"

Osservi le sue mani agitare un quaderno enorme spesso tre dita proprio davanti al tuo viso. "Non me ne frega se parti o resti, ma non lavori e io non te li pago i giorni di ferie. Non te li pago, ok?!"  
"Ok, capo", rispondi calmo, quasi divertito dalla sua veemenza, "mi prendo la seconda di Agosto, se a lei va bene."

L'uomo davanti a te rimane un attimo sbigottito: si era chiaramente preparato a lottare dopo anni in cui non ti sei fermato neppure sotto Natale. Ti scruta a fondo, come aspettandosi di vederti scoppiare a ridere, ma si riprende subito e col suo piglio burbero continua "guarda che la segno, Weasley, non si torna indietro, eh?"

Lo osservi scribacchiare e tirare una riga di fianco al tuo nome. Ti mancherà non vederlo correre in giro urlando a destra e a manca, ma al contempo sei felice di avere dei momenti per pensare un po' a te, prenderti una pausa, visitare la Tana e rivedere la tua famiglia.

"Siamo d'accordo allora, eh, Weasley?" ripete, rivolgendoti un'altra occhiata scettica. Annuisci, il sorriso un po' più ampio e un po' più divertito.  
"Siamo d'accordo", confermi, e poi riprendi la tua strada verso l'ufficio per firmare la fine del turno.  
Lì resti a chiacchierare un po' con Petra, che diventa più bella ogni giorno che passa e ride delle tue battute. I suoi capelli morbidi ti ricordano le onde del mare che si infrangono sugli scogli vicino a Shell Cottage.

"Un giorno porterai anche me in quel ristorante di Sighișoara dove hai portato Eliza l'altro mese?"  
Petra è sempre stata un po' civettuola, sfacciata, una dannata mina vagante che a volte hai faticato a schivare. Non hai portato nessuno in nessun ristorante, e lei lo sa benissimo, vuole solo vedere fin dove può arrivare con te.  
"Quando vuoi, bellezza", rispondi e, mentre la sua risatina lusingata scoppia frizzante nell'aria, la saluti e ti lasci alle spalle i suoi venticinque anni e il modo in cui ti fa sentire – ancora attraente, un po' incosciente, decisamente giovane.

*

Non metti piede su suolo inglese dal funerale di tuo padre, più di quattro anni prima. Hai dei ricordi sfocati di quei giorni, poco più che scampoli tagliati via da un tessuto più grande, miraggi in pieno deserto: tua madre che scoppia a piangere mentre lava i piatti; lo sguardo buio di Percy; i silenzi di Ron; Fleur che non ti ha degnato di una parola nemmeno in quell'occasione; Ginny e Harry sempre mano nella mano; e ragazzini ovunque – alcuni dei quali, pur provandoci, fatichi a mettere a fuoco, i loro visetti si sovrappongono in modo peculiare a quelli dei tuoi stessi fratelli.  
E poi tu, Bill e una bottiglia Whisky Incendiario nella cucina della Tana alle quattro del mattino.

Il giorno dopo le esequie sei partito. Quasi senza accorgertene il tempo è passato, a ogni occasione c'era una ragione che ti teneva lontano e le lettere sono state l'unico mezzo di contatto tra te e loro.

Quindi, tornare ora è destabilizzante. Necessario, ma al tempo stesso ti fa una paura mortale, perché varcherai la soglia di casa e avvertirai la sua assenza, un'assenza che fino ad ora non hai metabolizzato – hai vissuto gli ultimi trent'anni della tua vita all'estero, ma sempre con la consapevolezza che, qualora avessi deciso di ripresentarti, lo avresti trovato sorridente nel suo capanno, pronto ad accoglierti.  
Questa visita renderà la sua morte reale, e non sei sicuro di essere pronto ad un tale cambiamento; scoprire che gli oggetti che Arthur amava e disseminava in giro non ci sono più, e che tua madre ha spostato la poltrona sulla quale si sedeva a leggere il giornale nell'angolo del salotto, dove ha sempre creduto stesse meglio. E la casa sembrerà un po' più vuota e la sua mancanza disperatamente concreta.

Con questi pensieri in testa, ti pieghi per firmare il registro che la signorina dell'Ufficio del Trasporto Magico ti porge. La osservi, precisa e organizzata, ordinare la documentazione e timbrare il tuo rientro in patria, augurandoti un 'benarrivato' educato quanto freddo.

Ti dirigi verso uno dei camini dell'Atrium con la sacca gettata in spalla. Avevi una mezza idea di sorprendere tua madre e fare la tua comparsa alla Tana subito dopo il viaggio ma, infilandoti all'interno del primo focolare libero, ti rendi conto che l'unica cosa che vuoi veramente adesso è rivedere Bill.

*

Quando raggiungi via Metropolvere il cottage, lo scopri benedettamente, stupendamente sgombero da chiunque tranne che da tuo fratello, e non avresti potuto chiedere di meglio.  
Ti accoglie col solito sorriso e un abbraccio infinito che ti rammenta quanto è bello tornare a casa.  
Attraverso le finestre aperte entra una brezza leggera, che inonda l'aria del profumo del mare mischiato a quello pulito di bucato steso al sole.  
Se il paradiso esiste, quello è Shell Cottage.

"Merlino, credevo non ti avrei più rivisto in questo salotto fino al prossimo funerale", dice appena ti lascia andare, strizzandoti le spalle e studiando il tuo viso, incredulo che tu sia davvero di fronte a lui. "Sei invecchiato, fratello", ti canzona, abbandonando la presa.  
In realtà, Bill è l'unica persona che hai visto dopo la morte di Arthur, non proprio regolarmente a causa degli impegni di entrambi, ma vi siete incontrati almeno un paio di volte l'anno, in Romania o in Egitto, dove capitava. L'ultima è stata circa sei mesi fa, ma sembra essere passato un millennio.

"Allora, come va alla riserva?" chiede, accomodandosi sulla poltrona davanti a te.  
"Il solito, si suda e si fatica", rispondi scherzando. "Piuttosto, Fleur e i ragazzi?" domandi, guardandoti attorno.

Il verso secco che gli sfugge dalle labbra non assomiglia neppure lontanamente alla risata che ricordi così bene.

"Fleur mi ha fatto la cortesia di andare a trovare Gabrielle in Francia portandosi dietro Victoire, prima che l'intera casa venisse demolita", getta un'occhiata al pendolo che segna le quattro e mezzo del pomeriggio e, per un secondo, sembra considerare qualcosa. Poi scrolla le spalle e tira fuori dalla credenza una bottiglia di Whisky Incendiario Ogden Stravecchio. "Staranno via tutta l'estate, il che dovrebbe garantirmi due mesi di dannatissima pace."

L'assenza di sua moglie dal quadro generale sarebbe un regalo inaspettato se le parole di Bill non ti avessero messo in allarme.

"Va male tra voi?" lo domandi con una nota incerta, perché ti appare una possibilità così strana e remota da non riuscire ad afferrarla. Se avessi dovuto scommettere su chi sarebbe arrivato fino alla fine dei tempi amandosi, avresti puntato tutto su loro due.  
"Nah, sono i ragazzi", replica scuotendo la testa e buttando giù un sorso del liquido ambrato. "Giuro che mai come in questo periodo ho invidiato la tua capacità di non crearti problemi che si possono evitare. Avrei dovuto svilupparla anche io dopo la nascita di Victoire – o prima. Amo i miei figli, lo sai questo, ma a volte non posso fare a meno di pensare di non esserci tagliato. Hai capito cosa intendo?"

Hai capito, hai capito benissimo. È per questo motivo che hai scelto di non mettere su famiglia. Ti piace prenderti cura degli altri, è qualcosa radicato in te quasi quanto il bisogno di libertà che condividi con tuo fratello, ma tirare su dal nulla degli esseri umani decenti è tutta un'altra faccenda.  
Non vuoi spingerlo a raccontarti cosa sia successo ma non sei nemmeno un tipo che si definirebbe paziente, è una dote che non hai mai sviluppato. Il tuo sguardo, per fortuna, basta ad incalzarlo e, sospirando, si abbandona contro lo schienale imbottito.

"Dom e Louis si sono fatti beccare in un negozio di Horizont Alley a rubare", inizia scolandosi d'un fiato quel che restava nel bicchiere e godendosi lo sconcerto sul tuo viso. "La proprietaria del negozio ha chiamato la polizia magica, così sono stati entrambi schedati e ora dovranno subire un processo per il furto di un paio di magliette che, in tutto, non costavano nemmeno quattro galeoni. Quando gli ho chiesto perché diamine lo abbiano fatto, non hanno saputo darmi una risposta."

L'ultima volta che li hai visti è stato al funerale. A conti fatti non hai quasi memoria di loro: erano due ragazzini dai capelli color miele che stavano sempre insieme, inseparabili quanto Fred e George. Ricordi Dominique alzarsi di scatto piangendo durante il pranzo e correre via seguita da Louis; quando eri andato a cercarli, avevi trovato lei chiusa in bagno, i singhiozzi così forti da essere uditi al di là della porta, e Louis seduto sugli scalini poco distante. Ti eri avvicinato a lui, forse gli avevi anche chiesto se andasse tutto bene o un'altra amenità simile; lui non ti aveva dato risposta, si era semplicemente alzato e sepolto tra le tue braccia, in cerca di conforto. Lo hai tenuto stretto, cullandolo per quelle che ti erano parse ore, accarezzando i suoi morbidi capelli chiari, del colore del grano maturo.  
Adesso, però, se provi a richiamarli alla memoria, i loro visi ti risultano nebulosi e così distanti da non riuscire ad afferrarli. Realizzi di non conoscerli affatto.

"E adesso?"  
"Non lo so, bisogna vedere come andrà a finire, ma sono preoccupato per il loro futuro e sto cercando di sistemare le cose al meglio, salvare il salvabile. Se riporteranno una condanna è sicuro che non troveranno lavoro al Ministero o in qualsiasi altro posto dove eseguono controlli approfonditi sul personale. Non che ne abbiano mai avuto la possibilità visto il loro rendimento scolastico."  
"Miseria", mormori, allungandoti sulla poltrona sulla quale sei seduto. "Loro come stanno?"  
Per te sono ancora i due ragazzini di cinque anni fa, e non due giovani adulti che hanno preso la decisione sbagliata.  
"Ci credi se ti dico che non ne ho idea? Dom ha pianto come una fontana mentre Louis si è chiuso in un silenzio tombale, ma cosa gli frulla nella testa mi elude. Passano gran parte delle giornate fuori casa e quando ci sono parlano a malapena. Mi hanno dato l'idea che non siano dispiaciuti del loro gesto quanto più di essere stati beccati, delle conseguenze alle quali non avevano pensato", la sua espressione si fa d'improvviso irritata. "Ad ogni modo c'è poco da fare e lo sanno: non puoi riavvolgere il tempo e quel che è fatto è fatto. Almeno senza Victoire attorno staremo un po' tranquilli."  
"Victoire?"  
"Vic e Dom non si sopportano da... accidenti, da sempre! E dopo questa storia non facevano che litigare ancora più ferocemente, così ho chiesto a Fleur di portarsela dietro."

Butti giù d'un fiato l'alcol e la familiare sensazione di calore si irradia nel petto. "E adesso dove sono? Non dovrebbero essere in punizione o qualcosa del genere?"  
"Entrambi al lavoro e no, non sono in punizione perché sono _adulti_ , come se non ne avessero bisogno", sbuffa, versando ancora da bere per tutti e due. "Prego solo che non si venga a sapere nulla di questa faccenda. A mamma non ho detto niente... beh, non ho detto niente a nessuno, quindi acqua in bocca."  
"Non ti preoccupare, avevo immaginato. A proposito, come se la sta cavando nostra madre?"  
"Ha il suo bel da fare in questo periodo, però si è ripresa bene."  
"Spero non sia un problema per lei ospitarmi."  
"Alla Tana!?" il suo capo scatta su all'improvviso. "Io me ne starei alla larga: Ginny è tornata in pianta stabile coi ragazzi e la situazione è tutt'altro che rosea. Sta andando tutto in malora, Charles. A volte ho persino il dubbio che sia inutile affannarsi a costruire cose che inevitabilmente finiranno col venire distrutte."

Ed eccolo lì, Bill, in tutta la sua gloria. Di tanto in tanto si scorda della sua capacità di vedere tutto sotto una luce negativa.

"Com'è che Ginny è tornata alla Tana?" chiedi, confuso da tutti quegli avvenimenti di cui non sai nulla.  
"Settimana scorsa è saltato fuori che lei e Harry stanno divorziando. Lui non è il tipo che rimane fedele, a quanto pare. Ma tu non l'hai saputo da me."

Chi l'avrebbe mai detto? Se li ricorda, loro due insieme, sempre appiccicati, così innamorati da risultare fastidiosi. Forse ha ragione Bill e niente è destinato a durare, forse la vera felicità nemmeno esiste, è materia da romanzi e canzoni che riescono a scavare nell'anima umana.

"Puoi restare qui, tanto la stanza di Victoire è libera", aggiunge, e dalla tua espressione comprende subito che ti sta facendo un favore grosso come il mondo intero. Ti regala un ghigno divertito e poi procede a riempirti nuovamente il bicchiere.

Lo scolate in una sola sorsata mentre pensi, con una certa dose di sarcasmo, che questa vacanza sarà tutto uno spasso.

*

Ti giri e rigiri nel letto di Victoire da un paio d'ore, senza riuscire a prendere sonno nonostante la stanchezza e il vago senso di stordimento causato dall'alcol – un classico sintomo di una serata trascorsa con tuo fratello.  
Avresti preferito dormire sul divano piuttosto che intrufolarti nello spazio personale di tua nipote, la vivi come un'intrusione bella e buona; la tua sacca e i vestiti smessi piegati sulla sedia di fronte alla scrivania sembrano una violazione persino nell'oscurità illuminata dai raggi lunari. La stanza è immacolata: i mobili laccati di bianco e l'assenza di cianfrusaglie le conferiscono un aspetto ordinato, profuma di pulito e di fiori freschi e per qualche ragione ti fa tornare alla mente quella di Percy, nella quale non hai mai avuto il permesso di entrare.  
In una delle sue lettere Bill ti aveva scritto che la sua primogenita più cresceva e più sembrava la copia di loro fratello, e forse non si sbagliava.

Ti domandi come sia ora, a ventidue anni compiuti. Nonostante sia la maggiore, è l'unica di cui non sei in grado di rievocare alcuna immagine – durante la tua permanenza alla Tana, però, ti aveva colpito la somiglianza con sua madre: a diciotto anni ne era la copia carbone, nessuna traccia di Bill in lei se non nell'altezza –, forse perché non avete mai passato del tempo insieme neppure durante la sua infanzia. Il suo zio preferito era proprio Percy, che le leggeva storie intere nei pomeriggi che trascorrevano insieme e la portava con sè agli eventi culturali ai quali partecipava. Riflettendoci, non è una sorpresa che sia venuta su come lui, o che abbia sviluppato gli stessi interessi.  
Dal canto tuo, devi ammettere che hai pensato a lei raramente, quasi come un'appendice di Bill stesso: è sempre stata la figlia prediletta di Fleur e questo la rendeva inavvicinabile, distante anni luce.

Dei rumori di sotto ti fanno scattare la mano sulla bacchetta e ti metti seduto di colpo, le piante dei piedi che toccano il legno fresco del pavimento. Senti la porta d'ingresso chiudersi con un tonfo e poi un'imprecazione, seguita da un vociare sommesso che risale pian piano su per le scale e supera la porta della camera che occupi.  
Nel realizzare che si tratta di Dominique e Louis i tuoi muscoli si rilassano e ti dai dello stupido per non aver pensato subito a loro. Ti volti a guardare la piccola sveglia sul comodino che segna le quattro meno un quarto.

"Alla buon'ora", mormori tra te e te, riponendo la bacchetta e tornando a sdraiarti. Improvvisamente, dopo aver appoggiato il capo sul cuscino, ti scopri innervosito, e non sai se sia dovuto al fatto che il sonno non ha intenzione di arrivare o per l'orario in cui sono tornati i tuoi nipoti, mentre tu non sei in grado di chiudere occhio pur pregando di riuscirci.  
Forse ti fa semplicemente rabbia la loro giovinezza che gli permette queste irregolarità, laddove tu non ricordi nemmeno più com'era avere vent'anni e vedere l'alba sorgere.

Sistemi meglio il guanciale troppo soffice, prendendolo letteralmente a pugni, mentre un accesso di risa soffocate ti arriva dalla camera adiacente.

*

Alle otto in punto sei sveglio, ogni traccia di sonno dissipata o mai davvero esistita. Fissi con sguardo vacuo l'orologio e sospiri: quelle tre ore di riposo ti hanno stancato più di quanto già non fossi.  
Ti alzi e ogni osso del tuo corpo sembra protestare, muscoli e nervi così contratti da farti gemere di dolore. Ti aspettavi che sarebbe successo, è impossibile arrestare lo scorrere del tempo e l'eterna giovinezza è una fantasia crudele alla quale aggrapparsi, ma credevi sarebbe capitato dopo, più tardi nel corso della vita. E invece saranno quindici anni che il tuo intero essere sembra lamentarsi ogni giorno di più, che mese dopo mese pare fare un po' più fatica.  
Stai invecchiando e non c'è modo di tornare indietro.

Infili una maglietta bianca sopra ad un paio di jeans ed esci in corridoio.  
Istintivamente, dirigendoti verso le scale, getti un'occhiata all'altra estremità del passaggio e noti le porte delle camere dei ragazzi ancora chiuse. Non sai bene cosa ti aspettassi, visto l'orario in cui sono rientrati sarà già un miracolo vederli emergere entro mezzogiorno, però non riesci a scacciare quello strano senso di irritazione che ti accompagna dall'alba senza ragione.

Di sotto trovi Bill vestito e pronto per andare al lavoro, una lettera appoggiata di fianco al piatto della colazione.

"Mattiniero anche in vacanza?" ti domanda con un sorriso, porgendoti una tazza di caffè.  
"Già", replichi, fermandoti di colpo nel notare la valigia di fianco all'ingresso.  
"Devo recarmi in Egitto", ti precede, prima che tu possa chiedergli qualcosa in merito. Indica con un cenno del capo il pezzo di pergamena ancora abbandonato sul tavolo, poi si rimbocca le maniche della camicia per lavare le stoviglie. "C'è un'emergenza, ho prenotato una Passaporta nel pomeriggio, ma dovrebbe trattarsi di pochi giorni. Ti ho lasciato una copia delle chiavi."

Scorri rapidamente la missiva con in cima il marchio della Gringott rifinito in oro, e sorridi scuotendo il capo: potrebbe mandarci chiunque al Cairo, ma ha deciso di partire e niente potrà fermarlo, impedirgli di allontanarsi.  
Osservi la schiena di Bill mentre affonda le mani sotto il getto dell'acqua e riesci quasi a percepire fisicamente quanto quel viaggio sia una liberazione per lui.

"Dagli una controllata, ok? Non vorrei trovare la casa ridotta ad un mucchio di cenere", scherza, voltando leggermente il viso verso di te, gli occhi perfetti e luminosi come quando eravate giovani. "Ah, e se Dom pensa di portarci a vivere il suo orribile fidanzato mentre io non ci sono, sappi che sei autorizzato a sbatterlo fuori. Anzi, non sei autorizzato, sei obbligato a farlo."

Per un attimo sei tentato di chiedergli se ha sentito a che ora sono tornati, ma lasci stare: non vuoi fare la spia e metterli nei casini, e nemmeno vuoi dare dei pensieri a Bill, anche se sai che partirà in ogni caso.

*

Passi la mattina a ciondolare tra il giardino e la casa dopo aver fatto una passeggiata sulla spiaggia, domandandoti se non sia il caso di recarti alla Tana per salutare tua madre e non sprecare del tutto la giornata. Continui a rimandare, però, e ti ritrovi a pochi minuti alla una a preparare il pranzo per tutti.

Stai prelevando delle uova dal frigorifero quando un rumore alle tue spalle ti fa girare di scatto: Louis è immobile sugli scalini, insonnolito e sorpreso.  
Ti si allarga istintivamente un ghigno complice sulle labbra e lo saluti, tornando ad occuparti del pranzo.  
"Ciao", mormora lui, con un sorriso pallido, stranito probabilmente dalla tua presenza inaspettata.  
"Le uova vanno bene?" domandi con naturalezza, come se vi foste visti appena ieri. Ti volti nuovamente, in attesa di una risposta, e mentre lui annuisce ti prendi del tempo per osservarlo: non gli daresti un giorno in più dei suoi diciannove anni, e in quel pigiama forse troppo largo e un po' sformato dà l'idea di non essere a suo agio da nessuna parte – gambe e braccia così lunghe da sembrare sempre fuori posto. Ti ricorda Ron da ragazzo, ma la somiglianza finisce lì, nella delicatezza dei tratti di Fleur lampante nella fisionomia del suo viso: il naso piccolo, la bocca a cuore, gli zigomi alti. Ma gli occhi, gli occhi sono identici a quelli di suo padre, e un irrazionale affetto ti scoppia dentro nel rendertene conto.

Bill rincasa in quel momento, portandosi dietro un carico di documenti che appoggia a fianco dei bagagli.  
"Stai andando via?" chiede Louis, distogliendo la sua attenzione da te e focalizzandola tutta su Bill. C'è una certa stanchezza nel tono, come se non si aspettasse nulla di diverso.  
"Hanno bisogno di me alla sede del Cairo", risponde lui, quasi noncurante, scomparendo su per le scale.  
"Che novità", bofonchia Louis a bassa voce, il sarcasmo evidente nel tono sommesso.  
Poi ti passa accanto e inizia a tirare fuori i piatti per apparecchiare la tavola, gettandoti di tanto in tanto un paio di occhiate furtive.

*

"Abbiamo fatto le ore piccole, eh?" dice Bill, seduto di fronte ai ragazzi che non spiccicano parola.  
"Già, e tu parti di nuovo, la giornata è piena di sorprese, non è vero?" risponde Dominique seduta di fronte a te, allungando le gambe sotto al tavolo. Riesci a vedere la punta dei suoi piedi fare capolino dalla tua parte, le unghie smaltate di rosso in netto contrasto con la carnagione pallida.  
Di fianco a te noti Bill stringere il pugno, trattenendosi a stento.  
"Si sta facendo tardi", intervieni, cercando di cambiare discorso non appena ti rendi conto che tuo fratello sta per replicare. "Ti conviene sbrigarti o perderai la Passaporta al Ministero."

Bill ti getta un'occhiataccia che sostieni senza battere ciglio, poi si alza e inizia a verificare di aver preso tutto il necessario.

"Rientri in Romania anche tu oggi?" chiede incerto Louis, puntandoti addosso il suo sguardo dello stesso colore del mare.  
"Nah, temo mi dovrete sopportare per una settimana intera", ribatti e il sorriso che si apre sul suo viso è la cosa più bella che tu abbia mai visto.

*

La spalla ricomincia a dolere poco dopo, e in men che non si dica il bruciore raggiunge livelli intollerabili. Sfiori la ferita con le dita e quel lieve contatto ti provoca una fitta che ti attraversa da capo a piedi.

"Com'è successo?" Gli occhi di Bill hanno notato lo spasmo che ti ha irrigidito, mentre ripone l'orologio con cura nella sua custodia e lo infila in una tasca laterale del bagaglio.  
"Uno Spinato", rispondi, cercando di riprendere fiato, "abbiamo un ragazzo nuovo alla riserva e non ha tenuto a dovere la catena che gli immobilizzava il collo, così è riuscito a muoversi abbastanza da prendere me e un altro paio di colleghi di striscio. Vado un attimo a cambiare il bendaggio."  
"Hai bisogno di una mano?"  
"No, faccio da solo."

Invece un po' di aiuto ti sarebbe servito, perché l'ustione è così estesa da prendere parte della schiena che, a causa del dolore, non riesci a raggiungere come vorresti.  
Butti giù la pozione, aspettando qualche minuto che faccia effetto in modo da riuscire a pulirla.  
Ti giri per osservarla nel riflesso dello specchio ed è profonda e arrossata, anche se è migliorata rispetto all'inizio e la pelle sta iniziando a cicatrizzarsi.  
Però non ti tranquillizza il fatto che stia faticando a guarire, nonostante tu la tenga sempre igienizzata.

Da basso un chiacchiericcio si leva d'improvviso, la voce di Louis raggiunge le scale e puoi avvertire i suoi passi sui gradini. "Va bene, papà, giuro che non farò impazzire lo zio Charlie."  
Con la bacchetta stai pulendo la ferita, che ora appare persino più viva e intensa, e sorridi nel sentire quello scampolo di conversazione.

Hai lasciato la porta del bagno aperta e, passandoci di fronte, tuo nipote si accorge della tua presenza, l'attenzione gli cade sulla bruciatura e spalanca gli occhi.

"Non è niente, non ti preoccupare", dici, davanti alla sua espressione sconcertata.  
"Non sembra proprio niente. Non dovresti andare al San Mungo?"  
"Per questa? Nah, ho visto di peggio. E poi mi ha già sistemato il guaritore della riserva, bisogna solo starci dietro. Sta andando meglio."  
"Se lo dici tu..." non sembra convinto, anzi. "Hai bisogno per stendere l'unguento?"

Annuisci e gli porgi il contenitore. Louis si lava le mani, prima di prenderlo, asciugandole con cura. L'odore caratteristico dell'Erba Stella invade l'aria quando lo apre.  
Il tocco delle sue dita fresche manda un brivido lungo la tua schiena che lo porta a bloccarsi all'istante. Ti getta uno sguardo allarmato nello specchio.  
"Continua pure", lo inviti, e nel riflesso la sua carnagione è bianchissima rispetto alla tua scurita dal sole e colma di lentiggini.  
Spalma il preparato con meticolosità e in un attimo il male inizia ad affievolirsi.

"Allora, Bill mi ha detto che hai preso un M.A.G.O. in Cura delle Creature Magiche, è vero?"  
"Già", replica, concentrato sulla lesione.

Sei spaventosamente cosciente della sua presenza al tuo fianco e del suo tocco sulla tua pelle nuda. _È perché non ci vediamo da un secolo_ pensi, e congedi prontamente quella strana sensazione di disagio.

"Cura è buono. Quali altri hai preso?"  
"Divinazione, Erbologia e Storia della Magia."

Beh, Storia della Magia sicuro non te lo saresti aspettato.  
"Non male. E adesso dove lavori?" Non vuoi che sembri un interrogatorio, anche se ti pare di stargli cavando le risposte con le pinze, però lasciare che il silenzio prenda piede è una scelta ancora peggiore.  
"Alla vecchia gelateria di Florean Fortescue. Dopo che è morto è stata chiusa qualche anno, poi l'hanno rilevata e adesso funziona bene."

Quando ha finito di distribuire la pomata ti aiuta a bendare la ferita, affrancandone un lembo con un colpo di bacchetta.

Resta ad osservarti, e non sei sicuro se stia ammirando il lavoro che ha fatto o te.  
Per un momento ti senti in imbarazzo perché il tuo fisico non è più quello di una volta, anche se non ti puoi di certo lamentare.

"Ti alleni ancora?" chiede, confermando i tuoi dubbi.  
"Ehm, già, lavorando alla riserva è praticamente necessario."

Ti infili al volo la maglietta che avevi tolto, perché sei di nuovo pericolosamente consapevole della sua vicinanza, e il suo sguardo si rifocalizza sul tuo viso. Un sorriso furbo gli si apre sul volto.  
_Sta giocando con te_ , realizzi, ma a cosa non riesci ad afferrarlo.

"Hai intenzione di iniziare?" Continui, il tono distratto, rimettendo i medicamenti a posto e voltandogli le spalle perché senti il sangue salirti fino alle gote.  
"Io? No, non credo faccia per me."

Una risata, e poi scivola fuori dal bagno e scompare senza aggiungere altro nella propria stanza.  
Per un brevissimo, angosciante secondo, ti ha ricordato Petra. Ti dai dello stupido per essere arrossito e torni da basso, a salutare tuo fratello prima che vada via.

*

Il giorno dopo la partenza di Bill – in cui hai visto Dom a malapena mentre, al contrario, Louis ti è gravitato attorno come un pianeta – viene fuori che non c'è affatto il rischio che Dom porti il suo ragazzo al cottage: semplicemente una mattina ti informa che andrà per qualche giorno a stare da _Tad_ , e tu non hai né l'autorità né il modo di fermarla.

"Uhm, i tuoi sarebbero d'accordo?" domandi, cercando di essere responsabile o qualcosa del genere. In realtà non sai niente di lei, delle sue abitudini, di come l'abbiano cresciuta Bill e Fleur, di quanta libertà le è stata concessa fino ad ora.  
"Ho vent'anni", risponde lei, infastidita. "E comunque loro non sono qui, o sbaglio?" Te lo dice con un sorriso sfacciato, di sfida. Poi ti guarda e se ne pente: non sei tu il nemico.

Uno strano silenzio cade tra di voi, a romperlo solo dei rumori che vengono dal piano superiore – una porta che si chiude, la scroscio dell'acqua della doccia che si apre.  
Dom allunga le gambe sotto al tavolo, come aveva fatto la prima volta che avete pranzato insieme quando sei arrivato, e ti sei ritrovato i suoi piedi tra i tuoi. Ha l'aria annoiata, i capelli che ricadono disordinati ai lati del viso, la tempia appoggiata al pugno chiuso.  
"Sto morendo di sonno", aggiunge, e sorridi della tenerezza che ti fa, con quel visetto da ragazzina e i vestiti fin troppo morbidi.  
Lei e Louis si somigliano così tanto nel modo di fare da sembrare due metà della stessa persona.

"Non ti cacciare nei guai, eh?" ti raccomandi, perché, davvero, che altro potresti dire? È giovane, ha sbagliato, sbaglierà ancora.  
Alza il capo, ti studia per un attimo, come cercando di leggere qualcosa; dopo sorride, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure, le fossette che si aprono come due fiori sulle guance. "Non ti preoccupare", replica, con tutta la convinzione del mondo.

*

Se ne va nel pomeriggio. Con una borsa di tela gettata in spalla e poche parole ti affida Louis.

"A volte fa come papà, sai? Se non gli stai dietro si isola." Annuisci, e in un lampo ti ritorna alla mente Bill da ragazzo, che non rispondeva alle lettere degli amici e si prendeva del tempo per pensare, per stare solo.  
"Sto via pochi giorni", aggiunge poi, e anche lei ti ricorda un po' Bill con questo modo di fare, questa casualità nei gesti sciolti. "Tanto papà non torna comunque, se sa che ci sei tu starà via almeno due settimane."

È piccola e sottile tra le tue braccia, profuma ancora dei biscotti che avete cucinato insieme e ti rendi conto di non volerla lasciare andare. A differenza di sua sorella maggiore, lei non è un complemento di Bill ma una persona reale, fatta di carne e sangue e tutto il resto.  
Le baci una guancia e lei ridacchia, "la tua barba fa il solletico!"

È già pronta a smaterializzarsi quando ti punta gli occhi addosso e aggiunge "sono contenta che sei tornato, dovresti farlo di più."  
E sparisce, con uno schiocco che lascia indietro solo l'inizio di un sorriso.

*

Louis, non tardi a scoprire una volta rimasti soli, abbandona tutto ovunque, per poi passare ore a cercare il determinato oggetto perduto senza trovarlo.

"Non so, forse è in stanza di Dom", mormora pensoso, fermo in mezzo al corridoio, guardandosi attorno spaesato. Poi riesci a vedere il suo cervello compiere un qualche collegamento e voltarsi nella tua direzione.  
Sei già pronto a dirgli di essere più ordinato, mentre sposti con un certo fastidio un paio di libri per farti posto sul divano, quando la sua voce flebile ti raggiunge. "Dom ha detto che lo sai."  
"So cosa?" chiedi, facendo finta di nulla.  
"Della storia del... del...", non sembra riuscire a finire la frase, l'espressione sul suo viso fragile come carta.  
"Del negozio?" lo incalzi.  
"Sì, di quello."  
"Bill me lo ha detto, sì."  
"E?"

Non ne vuoi parlare, non ti interessa, non cambia nulla per te. È stata una bravata, una cazzata finita male, forse il trampolino di lancio verso l'età adulta.

"Niente", replichi. Vorresti aggiungere che questo non lo renderà diverso ai tuoi occhi, però non trovi le parole e non vuoi sembrare il vecchio zio mieloso infilando una dietro l'altra tutte quelle sbagliate. "Si sbaglia e si va avanti, Lou, funziona così la vita." Il tono ti esce forse un po' troppo pragmatico, ma è sempre meglio dell'alternativa.

E, prima che tu possa rendertene conto, è lì tra le tue braccia, a mormorare un _grazie_ premuto contro la spalla ustionata, e una fitta di dolore erompe dentro di te. Ma, invece di allontanarlo, ti scopri a stringerlo ancora più forte, chiedendoti se Bill lo abbia mai fatto.  
La realtà è che ti immagini tuo fratello sgridarlo e arrovellarsi per trovare una soluzione, ma non _esserci_ nel momento del bisogno, lasciandolo alla deriva, senza conforto.  
Ti ritorna di nuovo alla mente Ron, col suo bisogno di essere amato e, com'è successo per Dom, realizzi di non volerlo lasciare andare più, di non volerlo lasciare andare mai.

*

Trovi London Calling tra i vinili di Bill, un reperto che risale a qualcosa come trentacinque anni fa e che avevate comprato insieme a vostro padre in un negozio Babbano, durante una delle sue gite di perlustrazione in cui lo accompagnavate. Quei pomeriggi erano sempre divertenti e pieni di imprevisti e situazioni nuove, li ricordi con una certa dose di rimpianto come alcuni dei momenti più belli della tua infanzia.

Il trentatré giri aveva suonato per tutta l'estate dei tuoi tredici anni senza sosta, fino a graffiarsi. La prima vera boccata di libertà.  
Lo metti sul piatto del grammofono e le note iniziali della canzone che dà il titolo all'album si diffondono nell'aria.  
"Perfetto", mormori. E lo è, proprio come allora.  
"Ascolti i Clash anche tu?" La voce arriva dalle tue spalle e ti sorprende. "Papà ogni tanto li mette, quando è di cattivo umore e gli va di sentirsi nostalgico. E adesso ho capito perché."  
"Li hai mai ascoltati?" Indaghi, sviando il discorso da tuo fratello.  
"Si, ho anche una maglietta loro."

E te lo immagini, Louis a undici, dodici anni, intrufolarsi nel salotto senza essere visto per rovistare tra le cose di Bill. Chissà che altro ha trovato e cosa lo ha aiutato a formarsi una sua opinione personale di un padre assente, che quasi non conosce.  
"Questo è il mio preferito, forse perché è il primo che ho sentito. Mi spiace di non essere mai riuscito a vederli dal vivo."  
"Già, credo lo rimpianga anche papà. E anche a me sarebbe piaciuto se lui mi ci avesse portato, ma Strummer è morto prima che nascessi."

Resti a fissarlo, punto sul vivo da quella frase ma incerto su come prendere quel commento. Sta insinuando velatamente che sei un reperto da museo o vuole solo mostrarti che sa di cosa sta parlando snocciolando date e nomi?

"Ma _a te_ piacciono?" Chiedi allora, cercando di mantenere la calma, perché non ti è ben chiaro se sia così o se sa tutto di loro solo perché sono un pezzo del mistero che è Bill ai suoi occhi.  
"Non proprio" risponde allora. È come avevi sospettato.  
"Dagli una chance in futuro", replichi, alzando il volume e sedendoti sul divano, "quando ci incontriamo io e tuo padre li ascoltiamo sempre. Hanno la magnifica capacità di annientare i pensieri."  
"Vi vedete spesso?" inquisisce, il tono quasi inudibile sopra la musica.  
"Appena possiamo."  
"Sei andato a trovarlo in Egitto?  
"Si, qualche volta, perché?"

Ma quando ti volti, ancora in attesa di una risposta, di Louis non c'è più traccia.

*

Il pomeriggio successivo trovi James sulla soglia di casa, dissimula la sorpresa nel vederti con una certa facilità.  
"Sei qua in gran segreto o cosa?" domanda, dopo un abbraccio molto virile condito di pacca sulla schiena.

James è cresciuto – lo sono tutti, in maniera spaventosa, e non riesci più a ricollegarli ai bambini che sono stati, una testimonianza in più del tempo che è passato senza che te ne accorgessi. Ti supera di una spanna buona e dimostra più dei suoi diciotto anni. La somiglianza con Ginny è quasi totale, nessuna traccia di Harry se non nei capelli ribelli.

"Nah, sono arrivato stamane", menti, perché sono passati quattro giorni e ancora non lo hai fatto sapere a nessuno. Sei rimasto a ciondolare per casa, aspettando i ritorni di Louis e passeggiando sulla spiaggia, volando sopra i campi fioriti dell'entroterra della Cornovaglia.  
Capti lo sguardo di Louis puntato su di te e lo stesso sorriso furbo dell'altro giorno gli si apre sul viso.

"Mi sono scordato di dirtelo, che sarebbe passato Jamie", ti informa, quasi scusandosi, dissimulando a malapena un'occhiata complice. "Esco a fare un giro prima del lavoro, ci vediamo dopo, ok?"  
"Certo, io ne approfitto per passare da vostra nonna a salutare."

Come se ne avessi voglia, ma è quasi un obbligo impossibile da rinviare ora che _Jamie_ sa che sei qui.

Prima di entrare nel camino ti sistemi i capelli di fronte allo specchio, con la speranza che a tua madre non salti in testa di accorciarteli, e l'immagine che ti fissa di rimando nel riflesso non sembra affatto contenta.

*

La Tana è vuota, quando arrivi. Controlli ovunque, fino su in soffitta, ma la casa è deserta come non credi di averla mai vista; ti appare tutto diverso, più nuovo e spazioso di quanto lo ricordassi. Forse è solo la tua mente a giocarti un brutto scherzo ma, di fronte alla vecchia stanza che dividevi con Bill, ora chiaramente occupata dal più grande dei figli di tua sorella, ti assale la sensazione che una fetta importante della tua vita sia finita, andata per sempre.

Scendi le scale ed esci in giardino. Le fronde degli alberi da frutto gettano un sollievo d'ombra nella calura estiva, così ti siedi sulla panchina sotto la finestra della cucina.  
Cerchi con lo sguardo altre tracce del passaggio dei tuoi nipoti, invece tutto è ordinato e pulito. Ti chiedi se tua madre gli stia addosso con l'eguale prontezza con cui stava dietro a voi, o se sia opera di Ginny stessa - James non ti ha dato l'idea di essere ordinato, ma i suoi abiti smessi erano ben piegati e riposti sulla vecchia sedia di Bill.  
Tiri un respiro profondo e realizzi d'un tratto che la parte pesante di quel ritorno è passata, che non potrà andare peggio di così.

*

“James e Albus si sono schiantati a vicenda?” domandi con un certo grado di allarme, seduto su una delle sedie di legno cigolanti.  
Ginny è tornata con le buste della spesa poco dopo il tuo arrivo, comunicandoti che Molly era fuori con Albus e Lily a fare compere per il prossimo anno scolastico e, abbandonando i suoi acquisti alla rinfusa sul tavolo, si è lanciata verso di te per un abbraccio che è durato minuti.

Appoggi la tazza sul tavolo tra voi due, adocchiando di tanto in tanto il contrasto tra il salotto immacolato e la baraonda che è diventata la cucina.  
"Già, e sono finiti entrambi incoscienti in infermeria. Tutta questa faccenda di Grifondoro contro Serpeverde sta toccando dei livelli allucinanti", risponde lei, versando del latte nel suo tè con un colpo di bacchetta. "L'unica cosa che mi rincuora è che James abbia preso i M.A.G.O. quest'anno, ma manca ancora abbastanza tempo alla partenza di Albus il prossimo Settembre affinché si uccidano. Ma, dimenticavo di dirti, che _ovviamente_ Harry ha preso in mano la situazione", lo dice con un tono duro che non avevi mai sentito nella sua voce.

Mentiresti se affermassi di non essere preoccupato: tirare su tre figli da sola, lavorando e, allo stesso tempo, affrontando un divorzio è tutt'altro che una situazione semplice da sostenere.  
"Sono sicuro che…”, la frase muore prima di essere formulata completamente. Avevi intenzione di rassicurarla, tirarle su il morale, sminuendo la realtà dei fatti, ma sai benissimo che non servirebbe a nulla: tua sorella non è stupida e, probabilmente, non seguiti finiranno davvero col farsi fuori prima dell'inizio della scuola.  
“Sei sicuro di cosa?” ti domanda con espressione greve. "Che non si ammazzeranno entro la fine dell’estate? Ne dubito."

Ti appoggi allo schienale, scivolando un po' in avanti, sfinito – e quel tuo stesso gesto ti ricorda Dom, d'ora in poi lo assocerai per sempre a lei e, con lei fiorisce nella tua mente il pensiero di Louis. Ti chiedi cosa stia facendo, se abbia già attaccato il turno alla gelateria, se James sia sulla via del ritorno.

 _James_. Forse la memoria ti fa cilecca ma, adesso come adesso, potresti mettere la mano sul fuoco che nessuno di voi era così fuori controllo a quell'età, eppure eravate ben sette fratelli. Non sai bene cosa stia capitando, se sia il passaggio generazionale o i tempi che cambiano o semplicemente l'aria che respirano a essere folle e contaminata, ma hai l'impressione che i ragazzi di oggi si muovano zigzagando attraverso la vita senza meta e senza regole.

Ti riscuoti, rendendoti conto di aver appena seguito un ragionamento da ottantenne con la dentiera e, ancora una volta, ti senti immensamente vecchio, troppo responsabile e troppo saggio.  
D'improvviso ti sale dentro il desiderio di tornare a casa di Bill, lasciare Ginny e i suoi problemi lì, tra il soggiorno e la cucina della Tana, e rientrare a far parte del calore marino di Shell Cottage.  
_Ti sale dentro il desiderio di tornare da Louis._

E allora lo fai, senza rifletterci un minuto di più, lasciandoti dietro solo la promessa di rifarti vivo una sera di queste.

*

Ma quando rincasi Louis non c'è, e non si fa vivo neppure nelle ore seguenti. Aspettandolo resti ad osservare il cielo pigmentarsi di blu, fino ad imbrunire completamente mentre una strana delusione si fa largo in te e si annida all'altezza dello stomaco.

Ceni da solo. Per un attimo si affaccia nella tua mente la considerazione di preparare anche per lui, ma realizzi che probabilmente tornerà così tardi che l'alba sarà già alle porte.

A mezzanotte decidi di andare a dormire, la delusione ormai tramutata in rabbia.  
Steso a letto ne cerchi la ragione ma cadi in un dormiveglia agitato prima di riuscire ad agguantarla a piene mani.

*

Alle tre e venti delle risate ti destano di colpo. Ti alzi - ogni traccia di sonno completamente annientata -, ben conscio della loro provenienza, e dalla finestra della stanza di Victoire riesci a vedere chiaramente le sagome di Louis e James che si tengono per le spalle ciondolando un po', leggermente brilli ma ancora in grado di smaterializzarsi senza spaccarsi: il fatto che non si siano presi nessuna sbronza colossale un po' ti tranquillizza.

"Ti amo, cugino", senti dire a James, abbastanza forte affinché Louis gli faccia segno di tacere. L'altro ride, e si stringono per quelli che ti sembrano minuti interi, poi gli deposita un bacio sul collo dal quale il giovane si divincola. "Sei un idiota, Jamie". Ridono entrambi, abbracciandosi nuovamente.

"Ci si vede, bello", dice ad un certo punto il ragazzo più giovane, sciogliendosi dalla stretta.  
"Quando vuoi", replica Louis, avvicinandosi all'ingresso e scomparendo dalla tua visuale.

Poco dopo senti la porta richiudersi. Il suono attutito ti riscuote e scopri di aver serrato i pugni con tale forza da aver impresso la forma delle unghie nei palmi. Osservi le mezzelune che costellano la carne e cerchi di domare la rabbia feroce che provi, che vorrebbe costringerti a fare una scenata con una scusa qualsiasi, anche se non ne hai il diritto e, in teoria, nemmeno la ragione.

Ascolti i passi del ragazzo salire su per le scale, avvicinarsi pian piano mentre percorre il corridoio e poi fermarsi all'improvviso, di fronte alla camera che occupi.  
Un attimo di indugio - immagini il peso del corpo spostarsi da un piede all'altro, una mano che si allunga verso la maniglia, ma tutto viene spazzato via dalla camminata che riprende e lo conduce fino alla sua stanza.

Non dormi per il resto della notte, e alle sei scendi di sotto, ancora furente con Louis ma, soprattutto, con te stesso.  
Incapace di stare fermo afferri la scopa e esci per un volo che dura ore, che parte dal mare e arriva alle radure interne, fino alla fascia boschiva.

*

Quando fai ritorno il cottage è ancora silenzioso, il sole illumina la cucina di una luce intensa, avvolgendola come un manto.  
Trovi una lettera di tua madre sul tavolo, in cui ti chiede di andare a cena da lei l'indomani.  
'Ci saranno tutti, porta anche i ragazzi', scrive, con la sua grafia ordinata. Butti giù una risposta e la affidi al gufo di Bill. Non sei certo di cosa farà Dom, quel che invece è certo è che trascinerai Louis a quella cena con la forza se dovesse servire.

Armeggi con gli utensili per la colazione e, ancora una volta dopo la sera prima, ti domandi se valga la pena preparare anche per tuo nipote.  
Decidi nuovamente di no. Poi, maledicendoti, finisci per fare una porzione doppia: sei tu l'adulto, dovresti comportarti come tale, non hai motivo di essere irritato dal suo rincasare tardi o dal fatto che all'alba delle undici del mattino stia ancora dormendo. O che sia uscito con James e siano così vicini. Hanno la stessa età, James sta passando un brutto momento, è tutto regolare. _Sono cugini, per Merlino!_ E sbatti la padella sul fornello con tanta foga che l'olio schizza ovunque.

"Merda!" esclami, facendo scomparire tutto con un gesto della bacchetta. Una risata alla tue spalle segnala che Louis è sveglio e ha assistito alla messa in scena delle tue doti culinarie – che, ad ogni modo, ci terresti a sottolineare, non hanno mai ucciso nessuno.  
"Cattivo umore?" lo chiede innocentemente, tirando su le maniche del pigiama sformato con cui dorme.  
"Già, qualcosa del genere", rispondi. "Domani sera saremo a cena da tua nonna, ho detto che ci sarai anche tu. Sai se Dom verrà?"  
"Uhm, non credo, è con Tad o qualcosa del genere."

Ti getta uno sguardo vispo, sfacciato, e poi, nel passarti accanto, così vicino da sfiorarti il braccio, gli ricompare sul volto quel suo sorriso furbo che ormai hai deciso di etichettare come fonte di guai.

"Come va l'ustione?" domanda. Lo osservi tirare fuori dalla credenza i piatti e i bicchieri, e la rabbia che sentivi dentro si sgonfia: è un bambino, si merita di vivere questi anni con leggerezza perché, prima che abbia il tempo di rendersene conto, sarà troppo tardi e avrà il peso delle responsabilità da portare con sé ad ogni passo.  
"Meglio, grazie", replichi, e i suoi occhi si fissano nei tuoi, vedi l'ombra di un nuovo sorriso passare sulle sue labbra. "Lascia, faccio io, prendi solo da bere e siediti", aggiungi, prelevando le posate dalle sue mani.

"Tu e James siete molto amici?" chiedi cercando di fare finta di nulla, perché i tuoi pensieri si scontrano sempre contro il figlio di tua sorella, come le onde del mare infrangono i loro flutti sugli scogli.  
"Sì, abbiamo praticamente frequentato insieme, ma io e Dom eravamo in Serpeverde."

Ripensi a ciò che ti ha detto Ginny il giorno precedente, al fatto che lui e Albus si siano schiantati per un fatto di case e qualcosa non ti torna.

"E con Albus, come va?" indaghi, forse con troppa curiosità.  
Ti getta un'occhiata di traverso, "la zia te l'ha detto?"  
Annuisci, aspettando che continui da solo senza che tu debba cavargli le parole di bocca come al solito.  
Il giovane alza le spalle, "Al difende lo zio Harry nonostante tutto e dà la colpa alla zia. Lui e James stavano litigando e il tutto è degenerato." Conciso, quasi essenziale, nessuna notizia in più, nessuna opinione personale.  
"Ginny è convinta che sia un altro il motivo, uno più sciocco", replichi, servendo a Louis.  
"Lei non sa proprio tutto, Al non si confida con nessuno. La lite è stata un caso, James a volte riesce a tirare fuori il peggio dalle persone." Lo dice con un sorriso di affetto che ti fa scattare nuovamente l'irrazionale sensazione di furore che hai provato fino a pochi minuti prima.

La conversazione cade e per un po' mangiate in silenzio, assorti nei rispettivi pensieri.  
E poi, "Al non si rende conto che alcune persone dovrebbero semplicemente evitare di farsi una famiglia", la naturalezza con cui lo dice è per te un chiaro segno di quanto a lungo ci abbia pensato. Lo ricolleghi a Bill, alle sue assenze interminabili, al suo bisogno di prendersi degli spazi.  
"Esco a fumarmi una sigaretta", aggiunge, abbandonandoti nella cucina dorata di sole.

*

Lo raggiungi fuori poco dopo. Lo trovi seduto sugli scalini del portico, assorto in chissà quali elucubrazioni.  
"Stai bene?" chiedi, un po' a tentoni, accomodandoti al suo fianco e passandogli una mano sulla schiena, in un gesto di conforto.  
Alza le spalle, con lo stesso fare molle di poco fa, come se non fosse di granché importanza quello che prova, ma si muove incontro al tuo tocco.

"Quel giorno, al negozio, sapevo che ci avrebbero fermato", racconta, senza rivolgere il viso verso di te, fissando un punto sull'orizzonte tra cielo e mare, "ma l'ho fatto lo stesso, ho pensato che papà si sarebbe incazzato e avrebbe cercato di scoprire le ragioni del gesto e... non so, ci sarebbe stato di più. Non mi importava delle conseguenze, ne valeva la pena."  
Emette una risata amara. "Quanto mi sbagliavo."

Gli stringi la spalla, cercando di consolarlo. Bill non è mai stato tagliato per questo, lo sai benissimo, lui stesso solo qualche giorno prima ha praticamente definito i propri figli come una fonte di problemi. E tu, tu sei uguale, forse meno egoista, meno individualista, ma anche tu hai scelto di prendere il largo e, per un certo verso, la Romania si potrebbe anche definire una fuga vera e propria.

"Bill vi vuole bene, Lou, non devi dubitarne", cerchi di dire, ma persino a te suonano strane quelle parole, come se cercassi di rendere meno sgradevole una verità lampante.  
"Forse, ma continua ad andarsene, e io questo bene non lo sento", replica, e poi "un giorno deciderà di restare in Egitto, vero? Accetterà qualche incarico di rilevanza, così tornerà solo a Natale."

Restate in silenzio per quelle che ti paiono ore. Non sai come aiutarlo, è un argomento così delicato che hai paura di dire la cosa sbagliata. E ha risvegliato qualcosa dentro di te, ragionamenti che cerchi sempre di accantonare in un angolo della tua mente, perché generano troppi dubbi e troppi timori.

"Come mai hai deciso di restare in Romania?" ti domanda all'improvviso, quando ormai non ti aspettavi più di sentirlo proferire parola. Si volta verso di te e il suo viso è perfetto nella luce del pomeriggio. Noti per la prima volta le poche lentiggini sparse sul suo naso, che fino a due minuti fa avresti giurato non ci fossero.  
"Per i draghi, perché allontanarmi era una necessità e non avrei concepito una vita diversa da questa. Ci sono un sacco di ragioni."

Che non vuoi snocciolare adesso, e soprattutto non a tuo nipote, non ci vuoi nemmeno pensare, perché è stata una nottata schifosa e una mattina ancora peggiore e questa conversazione ha toccato dei nervi scoperti.  
Sei stanco, praticamente sfinito, un senso di tristezza si è annidato all'altezza dei polmoni e non riesci a posare lo sguardo su di lui senza provare una strana sensazione di vertigine che non intendi prendere in considerazione né esaminare.  
La realtà è che, alla soglia dei cinquantun'anni, hai paura. Paura di aver fatto le scelte sbagliate, di esserti perso troppi momenti, troppi avvenimenti, e di non riuscire a porre le cose nella giusta prospettiva adesso. Credevi che rivedere la tua famiglia avrebbe attenuato questa sensazione, e invece sembra averla amplificata, come una nota di pianoforte resa maestosa da un coro d'archi. Altrimenti Louis sarebbe solo Louis, lo porteresti a fare un giro in scopa e lo terresti alla giusta distanza, e ora non ti roderebbe fino a morirne al pensiero che possa avere una vita di cui tu non fai parte, nella quale probabilmente non ci sarà mai davvero spazio per te.  
E ti colpisce con chiarezza la sensazione che il futuro sia ormai alle tue spalle, che non puoi più cambiare il corso della tua vita, che quel che è passato è anche perso.  
Per questo sei sul portico di tuo fratello ad osservarlo fumare, a fissare il suo profilo quasi brillare sotto il sole: stare con lui ti fa sentire terribilmente maturo ma, allo stesso tempo, anche libero e giovane come non succede più da anni.

"Se volessi tornare saresti ancora in tempo, con la tua esperienza potresti trovare facilmente un lavoro al Ministero", dice, come se ti avesse appena letto nella mente.  
Tu non replichi, perché non vuoi dargli nessuna speranza: per quanto stia iniziando a pesarti fisicamente, il lavoro alla riserva è qualcosa che fa parte di te come nient'altro, e non vuoi ritrovarti dietro una scrivania alla Divisione Animali dell'Ufficio Regolazione e Controllo delle Creature Magiche per il resto dei tuoi giorni.

"Papà una volta ha nominato una certa Petra, è per lei che resti?" Lascia cadere quelle parole così, nell'aria che si è levata dal mare.  
"Petra?" domandi, incredulo. Non ricordi nemmeno più quando l'hai nominata a Bill, forse quando era appena arrivata alla riserva un paio di estati prima, e ti sorprende che lui ricordi un particolare simile – poi la tua mente compie un balzo a piè pari e ripensi alla chiacchierata sui Clash e realizzi che probabilmente ha scovato la vostra corrispondenza. "Petra è l'impiegata che organizza il lavoro alla riserva. È una collega e non... è una ragazza, avrà appena qualche anno più di te."  
"Sei ancora bello, dubito che lei non l'abbia notato", scatta, alzandosi in piedi, il tono seccato. "Sono in ritardo per il turno, vado a prepararmi."

Ti lascia lì, incerto su ciò che è appena successo e, quando qualche minuto dopo rientri e lo cerchi, arrivando fino alla sua stanza, ti accorgi che si è smaterializzato senza salutarti.

*

Quella sera la casa è quieta, fin troppo. Ti scopri dannatamente solo seduto sul divano in attesa che Louis torni, e ti irrita il pensiero che stai passando praticamente gran parte delle tue giornate ad aspettare i suoi comodi. Consideri la possibilità di andare a trovare tua madre prima della cena di domani, così facendo potresti evitare un certo tipo di domande imbarazzanti davanti al resto della famiglia e, più nello specifico, di fronte a Louis – non sai bene perché ci tieni così tanto a non essere messo a disagio proprio con lui, ma solo l'idea di trovarti in quella situazione ti atterrisce. D'altro canto non hai nemmeno voglia di sorbirti un'intera serata sotto interrogatorio, così finisci per passare il tempo curiosando nelle stanze dei tuoi nipoti – è una spregevole violazione della loro intimità, ma tu sei annoiato e nessuno lo scoprirà mai.

La camera di Victoire la salti, perché ci dormi da giorni e hai la sensazione che, solo toccando qualcosa sulla scrivania, lei finirà con l'accorgersene.

Quella di Dominique ti regala delle soddisfazioni: una foto di lei e Louis sulla scrivania piena di ninnoli e libri impilati; un pacchetto di gomme da masticare babbane sul comodino, di fianco a delle forcine e al tomo di quella che credi sia la sua lettura attuale: Cime Tempestose; e poi vestiti sparsi ovunque, sulla sedia, sul letto sfatto. Ti fa sorridere quella confusione, quella giovinezza che traspare anche nel disordine.

Prima di varcare la soglia di quella di Louis ti fermi, indeciso. Una sensazione strana di aspettativa mista ad apprensione ti si annoda nella gola e stai quasi per lasciare andare la maniglia; poi ti dai dello stupido e decidi di entrare lo stesso.  
Non è come ti aspettavi. Eri preparato ad un ambiente più spoglio, sgombro da qualsiasi eccesso, che in qualche modo nella tua mente sembrava riflettere l'essenzialità della sua persona, con la sua scarsa loquacità e quella peculiare evanescenza nei modi di fare.  
Invece ti trovi davanti ad un rifugio vero e proprio, una tana accogliente dai colori caldi, con cuscini e poster alle pareti e romanzi ovunque; un grammofono, circondato da vinili di band magiche, appoggiato su un mobiletto vicino alla finestra – oltre la quale il mare, che si stende a vista d'occhio, di un blu come giureresti di non averne mai visti prima.  
Afferri il volume appoggiato sul letto, il nome sconosciuto di un autore straniero sulla copertina, e appena lo apri ne sfugge fuori una foto.  
La raccogli da terra e, voltandola, scopri una vecchia immagine di te e Bill da ragazzi. Avrete avuto all'incirca trent'anni, non ricordi nemmeno in che occasione è stata scattata di preciso né da chi, però Bill sembra convogliare in sè tutta la luce del sole mentre getta il capo all'indietro ridendo e tu lo segui, senza un pensiero per la testa e ancora tutta la vita davanti.  
La riponi al suo posto, mentre tuo fratello ti saluta da un mondo in bianco e nero che appartiene ormai al passato e, d'improvviso, senti nascere in te la familiare quanto incomprensibile sensazione di voler andare via, mettere miglia e miglia tra te e quella stanza, tra te e Louis, perché sai che è il solo modo di salvarti.  
Richiudi la porta alle tue spalle e provi a domare quell'impulso, lo controlli, maledicendoti per questi momenti di insensatezza che ti stanno cogliendo sempre più spesso.

Torni da basso, e per distrarti passi in rassegna i libri sullo scaffale del salotto, prendi in mano un paio di titoli per riporli subito dopo al loro posto.  
Esci in giardino, irrequieto. La brezza che arriva sa di salsedine ed è fresca sulla pelle, ti provoca un brivido quando sfiora le braccia nude.  
Per un attimo, quando la mente agguanta la possibilità che Louis potrebbe non tornare di nuovo fino all'alba, ti manca il respiro e associ istintivamente a lui questa inquietudine marina che ti pervade. Vuoi andartene, ma non davvero.

"Hey", il richiamo emerge dal buio, ti scopre vulnerabile mentre sei perso a fissare l'enorme distesa d'acqua nera, il senso di oppressione al petto sempre più pesante.  
"Hey, ragazzino", replichi, buttando fuori un sospiro di sollievo che, ti accorgi, viene notato dal più giovane. _Grazie al cielo sei qui_. Glielo vorresti dire, glielo vorresti davvero dire.  
"C'era gente e ho fatto un po' tardi", scrolla le spalle, come se fosse la sola spiegazione possibile. "Charlie", inizia, e tu rimani immobile di fronte al suo viso perfetto, quasi divino, aspettando che continui. C'è un momento di pausa che pesa tra di voi, in cui sembra stia cercando di racimolare il coraggio per parlare, ti scruta come se ti vedesse davvero, come se fossi una benedizione. E ti risale fino in gola, quella sensazione vertiginosa che non hai voluto esaminare nei giorni scorsi, adesso così chiara da fare paura.  
L'attimo però si spezza e "ti va di andare al pub dove lavora Dom? Lei non c'è oggi ma possiamo bere qualcosa."  
E sei sicuro, praticamente certo, che volesse dire tutt'altro, lo intuisci dal modo in cui il suo corpo si è rilassato, quasi svuotato, e lo sguardo puntato su di te si è fatto quasi timido.  
Annuisci, con una consapevolezza nuova, agghiacciante, perché hai visto te stesso attraverso lui e tutti i pezzi si sono incastrati. Se fossi anche solo un briciolo più furbo, metteresti davvero miglia e miglia tra di voi, torneresti in Romania adesso, con una scusa qualsiasi. Ma non ne hai la forza e, forse, nemmeno la voglia.

*

Sei grato che il pub affollato e la musica alta non permettano una conversazione continuativa né intima.  
In realtà la musica è _troppo_ alta e ti dà fastidio, saranno almeno dieci anni che non vai più in un posto simile. Ti guardi intorno e, a parte pochi reduci, gli avventori del locale sono tutti ragazzi sulla ventina. Sei palesemente il più grande e la cosa non ti mette nel migliore degli umori. Svuoti la birra che hai davanti e osservi la figura di Louis appoggiata al bancone mentre aspetta di essere servito con il prossimo giro.  
 _Te ne devi andare_ , pensi, e anche _che cazzo stai facendo?_.  
Louis intanto si passa con fare distratto le dita tra i capelli chiari che sotto la luce artificiale sembrano quasi scintillare d'oro, e quel semplice gesto potrebbe toglierti il controllo. Poi si volta un attimo, cercandoti con gli occhi in mezzo a quell'oceano di gente e, quando ti trova, ti regala quel sorriso infantile che ha il potere di accartocciarti il cuore e comprendi che, adesso, partire non è nemmeno più un'opzione. Vuoi restare e vuoi molto di più.

"Ciao", la ragazza ti compare davanti all'improvviso, così vicina da poterne sentire il profumo. È bella, di quelle bellezza appariscente che non ti ha mai conquistato molto, però la sua bocca sembra morbida e il suo fisico invitante, e le basta un attimo per attirarti.  
Assimili i dettagli del suo viso, la fossetta del mento, come le si arriccia il naso quando ride di una tua battuta anche piuttosto stupida urlata sopra il frastuono e, per una frazione di secondo, tutto torna alla normalità. Questo sei tu. Nessuna complicazione, nessun legame.  
Lei potrebbe rimettere le cose a posto, scacciare via quella follia che ha il potenziale di devastare la tua vita.

Il colpo secco della bottiglia di birra che si schianta contro la superficie del tavolino cattura la tua attenzione e Louis è lì, in piedi di fronte a voi, lo sguardo acceso di rabbia.  
"Questa invece non ha appena qualche anno più di me, vero?" Non senti realmente la sua voce, o forse sì, ma sei così disorientato e _spaventato_ che non la registri. C'è solo la sua bocca che si muove e poi la sua schiena che scompare in mezzo alla folla e poi neppure quello.  
"Scusa, non sapevo foste qua insieme", senti dire lei al tuo fianco. La guardi e le vedi attraverso, come se non fosse lì, e sei già sui tuoi passi: seguirlo è la scelta sbagliata, ma il tuo corpo si muove da solo, senza nessuna traccia di ragione, solo il cuore che pompa furioso nel petto.

*

Il cottage è immerso nel buio quando ti materializzi – col rischio di spaccarti, perché non è il tuo forte a mente concentrata, figuriamoci in questo stato.  
Di Louis non c'è alcuna traccia - lo immagini alla Tana, probabilmente nella tua vecchia stanza ora occupata da James.  
Ti siedi sugli scalini sotto il portico, i gomiti sulle ginocchia e la testa sepolta tra le mani.

*

Non fa ritorno il giorno successivo – lo hai aspettato sveglio per tutta la notte e, dopo aver visto l'alba arrivare e passare, hai gettato la spugna realizzando che non lo avrebbe fatto. Forse non tornerà più, starà da James o andrà da Dom, ovunque lei sia.

Passi gran parte del tempo sprofondato a letto, provando a recuperare il sonno perso, ma il senso di agitazione ribolle sottopelle, così trascorri le ore entrando ed uscendo dallo stato di incoscienza senza però mai dormire realmente.

Alle tre i morsi della fame ti impongono di alzarti.  
Cerchi di tenerti impegnato fino ad arrivare ad un orario abbastanza consono per poterti presentare alla Tana – non troppo presto ma nemmeno troppo tardi, perché _devi sapere_ se Louis è lì, se ha passato la notte _con_ James. Quel pensiero è irragionevole, come qualsiasi altro ti sia frullato in testa da quando sei tornato, però non puoi fare a meno di fargli posto in un angolo della tua mente e del tuo cuore.

Alle cinque ti infili sotto il getto della doccia, e presti particolare cura nel regolare la barba e sistemare i capelli. Ti dai dell'idiota, ma lo fai comunque.

Alle sette meno venti decidi che hai aspettato a sufficienza ed entri nel camino senza attendere un minuto di più.

*

A metà cena esci a prendere un po' d'aria in giardino perché il baccano dell'interno dopo quei giorni di quiete ti infastidisce.  
Hai troppe preoccupazioni per la testa e forse è stata una pazzia considerare di poter avere proprio lì un chiarimento con Louis - che è ancora di pessimo umore e non ti ha rivolto la parola per tutta la sera, ignorando persino il tuo saluto quando sei arrivato.

Il brutto delle riflessioni, realizzi, è che hanno sempre avuto il fastidioso potere di confonderti. Infatti, ora, osservando la tua famiglia attraverso la porta sul retro aperta, non sei più sicuro di cosa sia successo ieri, almeno da parte sua. D'istinto ti sei fatto un'idea nel vederlo in piedi di fronte a te nel buio che si alzava dal mare; ma nel corso delle ore i tuoi pensieri si sono accavallati gli uni sugli altri a tal punto da non essere più certo che quello che hai visto fosse reale, che il suo sguardo si sia posato su di te come hai creduto.  
Eppure, se non fosse talmente assurdo e illogico, dalla sua reazione al pub lo avresti creduto geloso – ma è tuo nipote, nel fiore degli anni, e tu sei solo lo zio che non vede mai.  
Ridi di te stesso, e ti senti pietoso per aver indugiato su quella fantasticheria. Probabilmente cerca da te le attenzioni che non riesce ad avere da Bill, questo è quanto.  
_Sei un idiota_ , ti dici da solo. _Sei un patetico, solo, vecchio idiota_.

Rientri poco dopo, prima che la tua assenza venga notata e tua madre inizi a preoccuparsi, correndo il rischio che attacchi con le sue domande a raffica sulla tua salute e il tuo umore e, soprattutto, sulla tua situazione sentimentale.

*

Avete appena finito il dolce quando vedi Molly abbassare il cucchiaio e rivolgerti l'attenzione, e sai che è arrivato il momento. Non c'è scampo, nessuna via di fuga.  
Porti le mani sulle ginocchia sotto il tavolo, come se cercassi in te la forza di resistere al fiume di quesiti che ti si prospetta davanti.

"Charlie, tesoro, nessuna ragazza all'orizzonte?"  
E tu vorresti morire di imbarazzo, perché hai cinquanta dannati anni e te li senti tutti, più di quanto vorresti, e lei riesce comunque a trattarti come un ragazzino che sta iniziando ora a fare esperienze. Per un secondo ti attraversa l'idea folle, forse anche un po' cattiva, di raccontarle di almeno metà delle donne – e degli uomini – che hai avuto, studiare il suo viso impallidire; ma sei spaventosamente cosciente della presenza di Louis due posti più in là, dello sguardo di James puntato addosso, e di quanto disperatamente le vuoi bene. Allora scegli di tacere, restando a fissarla, aspettando il peggio. "Sei ancora un così bel ragazzo, sono sicura che non sarebbe un problema."  
"Appunto, mamma", si intromette George, "infatti nessuno dei presenti crede che Charlie torni a casa tutte le sere solo, non so se mi spiego."  
Le risate che irrompono attorno alla tavola ti salvano dalla necessità di ribattere. Tiri un sospiro di sollievo: sarebbe potuto essere più spiacevole.  
Ti appoggi allo schienale, il fantasma di un sorriso un po' spavaldo sulle labbra, e lo sguardo ti cade su Louis, sui suoi occhi fissi su di te con l'espressione più indecifrabile della storia.  
E ti rimonta dentro, implacabile, il bisogno di non deluderlo e il _desiderio_ di averlo per te, chiaro e lampante, anche se è sbagliato, anche se è così giovane, anche se.  
Forse non sei sicuro di quello che hai visto in lui, ma sei sicuro di quello che vuoi tu, anche se non sarà mai abbastanza, e si riaffaccia la certezza che te ne devi andare e, magari, non tornare mai più.

"Si è fatto tardi e domani ho il turno del mattino, sarà il caso che io vada." Annuncia poco dopo, iniziando a salutare tutti - tutti tranne te, nemmeno un 'a dopo' o un gesto della mano.  
Osservi la sua figura alta scomparire mentre un senso di inquietudine strano si fa largo in te.  
"Qualcosa non va?" Chiede Ginny, sistemandosi in mezzo alle sedie ed iniziando a sparecchiare.  
"Nah", replichi, "sono solo un po' stanco, sarà meglio che vada anche io."

In un attimo sei fuori di lì, nell'aria fresca della sera, nonostante ogni briciola di sanità che ti rimane suggerisca di riconsiderare quella decisione.  
Ma la tua unica speranza è che Louis sia a casa, ad aspettarti, perché dove altro potrebbe essere andato?

*

Shell Cottage è, ancora una volta, immerso nell'oscurità e per un secondo pensi di aver commesso un errore, poi vedi la fiamma alzarsi dalla bacchetta e lo scorgi, ammantato di tenebra, sugli scalini del portico.

"Quindi hai un sacco di donne, era a questo che alludeva zio George a cena? Che non hai messo la testa a posto?" Nessun convenevole. Il tono è serio, tranquillo, la notte rende neri i suoi occhi marini. Non riesci a distinguere perfettamente i tratti del suo viso, la sua espressione, soltanto la luce fioca di una luna appena nata colpisce la curva affilata dei suoi zigomi.  
Osservi la punta incendiata di rosso della sua sigaretta ballare nel buio ad ogni movimento della sua mano, come la danza di una lucciola.  
"Non proprio", rispondi solo, perché non hai nessuna intenzione di spiegargli esattamente quanto George si sia sbagliato e da quanto tempo hai perso interesse negli incontri da una notte solo per il gusto del sesso.  
"E allora com'è?" Domanda lui, la voce improvvisamente alterata.  
"Ho cinquant'anni, ragazzino, cosa ti aspettavi? Che avessi conservato la mia verginità per il grande amore della vita?" Scatti in modo più brusco di quanto avresti voluto. "Ad ogni modo, non è come ha detto George." Termini con più dolcezza, sedendoti al suo fianco sui gradini del portico, quasi pronto a vederlo alzarsi e lasciarti lì; sei fermamente deciso a non affrontare l'argomento sulla tua vita sessuale con tuo nipote diciannovenne, ma non vuoi nemmeno respingerlo.

Passano interi minuti di silenzio, in cui puoi sentire il suo malumore montare e, ancora una volta, sei penosamente cosciente della sua presenza, avverti la vertigine, l'ebbrezza della sua vicinanza.

"Mamma quando è arrabbiata dice che tu e papà siete uguali e forse è vero." Spezza così l'assenza di suoni.  
"In che senso?"  
"Nel senso che fate e disfate e ve ne andate quando cazzo vi pare, senza considerare quello che lasciate dietro, quello che perdete lungo la strada. E non date mai nessuna spiegazione per le vostre azioni." Riesci a vederla, la collera che si scuote sottopelle. "Ci pensi mai a noi quando sei via?"  
"Scrivo spesso, no?"  
"Si, a papà e a zio Ron. E qualche volta a nonna perché devi."  
"Vuoi che ti scriva?" Lo chiedi con sincerità, perché ti stai perdendo nelle pieghe del discorso – a volte ti succedeva anche con Bill, non sei mai riuscito a capire cosa volesse davvero. Il tuo quesito cade nel vuoto e sorge in te l'impressione di dire sempre le cose sbagliate.

"Sai, quando avevo sei anni e Dom sette litigavamo per chi sarebbe riuscito a sposarti. Al tempo non ci rendevamo conto che essendo nostro zio non sarebbe stato possibile. Non c'eri mai e quando tornavi eri così diverso da tutti gli altri con le tue storie sui draghi e i tuoi tatuaggi. L'unico che ti somigliava un po' era papà, ma lui... beh, è papà, ed è diverso. Ci siamo anche presi a botte un paio di volte, lei picchiava pesante e io finivo a piangere da mamma che, quando scopriva il motivo della lite, si infuriava ancora di più. Credo ti abbia sempre un po' odiato."  
Si volta verso di te e i suoi occhi sono sempre nerissimi e ora fissi nei tuoi. E ti accorgi che qualcosa è davvero cambiato. Che quel discorso ha uno scopo e avresti dovuto dare ascolto al tuo istinto e magari accorgertene prima. Ma lui è stato giocoso e sottile e tu troppo ingenuo e troppo lento.  
"Louis", lo dici col tono di un avvertimento, perché è da pazzi anche solo considerarlo. Eppure, dentro di te, non puoi nemmeno negare di essere stato geloso di James – _del figlio di tua sorella_ – e di volerlo dannatamente tanto, così tanto da essere pronto a rovinare il resto della tua vita.

Lo vedi sporgersi in avanti, verso di te, ad una lentezza esasperante, e avresti tutto il tempo di respingerlo, scansarti, invece gli vai incontro, copri la distanza che separa le vostre bocche con furia quasi, perché non aspettavi altro.  
Sa di tabacco e di qualcosa di dolce che non riesci ad identificare, e sei _certo_ di non aver mai voluto nient'altro con tanta forza. Senti le sue dita aggrapparsi alla tua spalla, proprio sopra la bruciatura che non è ancora guarita, e una fitta di dolore ti attraversa. Ma la ignori, mentre riduci la lontananza tra di voi e il desiderio di toccare la sua pelle è improvvisamente il tuo unico pensiero, così fai scivolare le tue braccia attorno a lui, sulla schiena esile, per poi lasciar scorrere una mano sotto la maglietta e quel contatto arde come fuoco.

Non sei certo di come arrivate fino al divano del salotto, i vostri corpi sembrano muoversi da soli ormai, funzionando in base al puro istinto.  
Gli scivoli addosso e lui sembra accoglierti sopra di sé alla perfezione. Il tuo intero essere sembra andare in fiamme, mille sensazioni si diramano ovunque da un punto imprecisato all'altro mentre i vostri sessi si toccano attraverso la stoffa dei jeans.  
Vuoi liberarti di quei vestiti di troppo e prenderlo, prenderlo adesso, così, senza pensare alle conseguenze.  
"Charlie", mormora lui, muovendosi al ritmo delle tue spinte. Apri un attimo gli occhi per osservarlo mentre dice il tuo nome e gli depositi un bacio su una tempia. È piccolo e vulnerabile tra le tue braccia, notarlo sentendo uscire nuovamente il tuo nome dalla sua bocca fa scattare qualcosa.  
Ti allontani di colpo, le capacità mentali improvvisamente presenti.  
"Non farlo", mormora Louis, "non tirarti indietro adesso."  
''Mmm", mugoli, scuotendo la testa, le labbra serrate. Fai segno di no con l'indice, mettendo ulteriore spazio tra di voi. "È una cattiva idea."  
Perché è davvero davvero davvero una cattiva idea. Non avresti mai dovuto baciarlo, non avresti nemmeno dovuto dargli abbastanza corda da arrivare a questo punto. Mentalmente ripercorri tutti i passi falsi che hai commesso da quando sei tornato e la sensazione di essere ad un soffio dall'approfittarti di lui ti assale.  
"Dici che è una cattiva idea come se lo fosse sul serio. So che lo vuoi, lo so, _ti ho visto_."  
Sì, lo sai che ti ha visto, sugli scogli quella sera, a picco sul mare. Per questo è una cattiva idea, una cattiva idea che sai già come andrà a finire.  
"Lo vuoi quanto me", aggiunge. E, Merlino, quanto è vero. Ti passi la lingua sulle labbra istintivamente, e sai che ti ha in pugno, lo vedi nel suo sorriso, nel riflesso del suo sguardo trasparente come vetro.  
"No", affermi, il tono irremovibile. Ancora una volta Louis non comprende le reali conseguenze delle sue azioni, come per il furto nel negozio. Se anche si concedessero questo momento, cosa gli si prospetterebbe davanti? Di colpo realizzi che la riserva ti manca, che tutto era più semplice lì, aveva un suo ordine pur nella sregolatezza della tua vita, e che vuoi tornarci al più presto. L'Inghilterra non ha mai davvero fatto per te.  
"Questa cosa finisce qui, adesso."

Ti giri e attraversi a grandi falcate l'ampio salone, imboccando le scale e salendo due gradini alla volta.  
Ti chiudi in camera di Victoire col cuore in gola: lo avresti fatto, se di colpo un barlume di sanità mentale non ti avesse preso di striscio, saresti andato fino in fondo.  
Una fitta di desiderio ti attraversa ancora, e ti butti sul letto, cercando di scacciare il sapore della sua pelle.  
Ma non ci riesci: il tuo intero corpo sembra dolere di ciò che gli hai negato. Così sbottoni i jeans e infili una mano dentro i boxer, sentendoti quasi in colpa quando chiudi gli occhi e l'immagine di Louis ti si apre nella mente, steso sotto di te sul divano di Bill, che mormora il tuo nome.  
Il sollievo arriva in maniera imbarazzante poco dopo, senza doverci mettere impegno e senza riuscire a gustarlo davvero.

*

Ti svegli a notte fonda.  
Realizzi che l'alba è ancora lontana e che avrai dormito un paio di ore al massimo, ma sei perfettamente sveglio e i ricordi della serata riaffiorano con nitidezza, puoi ancora assaporarli sulla punta della lingua.

Resti in ascolto, immobile nel letto di Victoire, cercando di captare un rumore qualsiasi, ma la casa è immersa nel silenzio a tal punto da sembrare vuota, fatta eccezione per il fragore della pioggia battente.

 _Forse è tornato da James_ , ti dici, quasi sperando che lo abbia fatto davvero, che ti abbia liberato dal fardello di riuscire a controllarti, di essere adulto, di rifiutarlo. Però sai che non è così. È come se sentissi la sua presenza attraverso i muri, una presenza ingombrante quanto il tuo stesso desiderio per lui.

Cerchi in ogni modo di riprendere sonno, ma la tua mente non riesce a trovare pace, così accendi la luce sul comodino e prelevi da una mensola un libro qualsiasi, con la speranza che ti occupi la mente a sufficienza.  
Scopri che ti è capitato in mano un breve giallo di scarso valore e anche piuttosto noioso che, arrivato a metà, vorresti buttare nel camino e dargli fuoco.  
E hai sete, ma hai anche paura di uscire dal rifugio sicuro che è la stanza di Victoire.  
La frustrazione sale quando realizzi non solo di essere bloccato in camera, ma anche a casa di Bill fino a che lui non si degnerà di tornare – anche se Dom ha espresso la convinzione che non lo farà in tempo per la fine della tua settimana di vacanza, ti ha affidato i suoi figli, ignaro di quanto male potesse andare a finire, e adesso hai questa responsabilità che non sei in grado di scuoterti di dosso.

Una rabbia folle si impadronisce di te e salti giù dal letto. Indossi ancora gli indumenti della sera precedente e questo ti evita il disturbo di doverti vestire prima di scendere.  
Il cottage è immerso nell'oscurità. Sulle scale ti accorgi di aver dimenticato la bacchetta, così le scendi a tentoni. Ti fermi a metà rampa, le orecchie tese in attesa del minimo movimento, ma il piano superiore sembra essere completamente disabitato.

Di sotto accendi la luce della cucina e ti versi un bicchiere d'acqua. Il sole sta iniziando a sorgere ad Est, e un pallidissima striscia rosata rischiara appena il cielo in lontananza.  
Muovi verso il salotto ma sulla soglia ti congeli.  
Louis è lì, addormentato sul divano, scoperto, rannicchiato su se stesso come un fagotto.  
E, d'improvviso, la rabbia e il bisogno di fuggire si estinguono, vuoi solo prenderti cura di lui.

Ti avvicini e lo copri, sfiorando le sue braccia fredde.  
Per un breve istante apre gli occhi e, nelle prime luci dell'alba, il suo viso è più glorioso che mai. Abbozza un sorriso nel riconoscerti e ricade nel sonno.

Ti siedi sulla poltrona di fronte e resti ad osservare come cambia il suo volto man mano che la luce e le ombre mutano con l'arrivo del giorno.  
Il sonno ti coglie impreparato proprio quando lo scintillio di un raggio illumina d'oro i suoi capelli.

*

A svegliarti è il lieve tocco della sue dita sulla guancia. È in piedi di fronte a te e il bagliore che filtra dalla finestra alle sue spalle ammanta di tenebre la sua figura. E ti sembra di averlo sempre visto così, tra l'oscurità e il chiarore, distante, quasi irraggiungibile, pronto a volare via.

"Charlie", lo senti mormorare, e un brivido di pericolosa aspettativa ti scuote fin nel profondo. Resti lì a guardarlo, piegato su di te, senza riuscire a distinguere alla perfezione i suoi lineamenti, soltanto che è sempre più vicino e tu sei così stanco di combattere quel desiderio che invece si è nuovamente destato in te.  
"Louis", dici, racimolando ogni briciola di forza che ti è rimasta.  
"È anche una mia decisione", replica, e poi le sue labbra sono sulle tue ed è come la sera prima, solo più consapevole, e lo sai, che questa volta non ci sarà modo di tornare indietro, e non sei più sicuro ti importi. Da qualche parte dentro di te ti sembra di risentirlo confessarti che non gli interessava delle conseguenze, che ne valeva la pena, ed è proprio così.  
Prendi il suo viso tra le mani e accantoni l'ultimo barlume di ragione quando il bacio si fa più profondo. Lo vuoi senza rimedio, come se ne andasse della tua vita.

Liberi entrambi delle magliette quasi con foga, poi appoggi il peso del tuo corpo sul suo e quando i vostri membri si incontrano attraverso la stoffa il lampo di piacere che ti attraversa ti annebbia la vista. Lo baci nuovamente, muovendoti sopra di lui, e un gemito sfugge dalle tue labbra, impossibile da trattenere. Apri i bottoni dei suoi jeans, esponendo il suo sesso, ed inizi ad accarezzarlo, portandolo quasi al limite.

"Spogliati", ti dice, liberandosi completamente dei propri pantaloni. Lo fai, e lui dapprima pare non avere il coraggio di guardarti, la tua nudità sembra improvvisamente metterlo in soggezione, poi permette a se stesso di ammirarti. Lo noti mordersi il labbro inferiore, e leggi in lui la stessa brama che affligge te. Allunga le braccia nella tua direzione, invitandoti a tornare da lui, ad amarlo come puoi, più che puoi.  
Quando è pronto per accoglierti, scivoli in lui con delicatezza, cercando di quietare l'irruenza che senti crescere dentro e che trovi sempre più difficile domare.  
Presto, però, le spinte iniziando a farsi più intense, lentamente il ritmo cresce fino a che ti è impossibile trattenerti oltre.  
L'orgasmo arriva violento e agognato come acqua nel deserto, seguito poco dopo da quello di Louis che rabbrividisce sotto l'onda di piacere che lo pervade.  
Restate così, afflosciati l'uno sull'altro, senza forze mentre il familiare senso di beatitudine si fa strada in te.

*

È tardo pomeriggio, e tra non molto osserverai il sole tramontare sul mare davanti al cottage per l'ultima sera. Accogli la fine della giornata con placida serenità, come se la tua mente non riuscisse a generare un pensiero. Hai dormito tutto il giorno; quando ti sei svegliato Louis non era al tuo fianco e, per la prima volta, non hai provato quella sensazione di attesa che ha scandito i tuoi giorni lì.  
È come se gli eventi di quella mattina avessero chiuso un capitolo, vi avessero condotti verso la strada d'uscita dal labirinto in cui avevate incagliato le vostre vite.

Lo vuoi ancora, forse lo vorrai per sempre, ma sai che non si ripresenterà più quel momento: la casa deserta, la vampa dell'estate, il particolare senso di incertezza che stavi affrontando e il fascino stellare che lui ha esercitato su di te.  
Quello che rimane è un profondo legame, un senso di affetto che non scemerà mai via. Resterà fino alla fine del mondo e gli sarai sempre grato per averti ridato te stesso.

Infili i pochi indumenti che hai con te nella sacca – nonostante tutto, è sempre un po' strano andarsene, è una sensazione che si ferma tra la gola e i polmoni, si annida, creando spazio fino a fare male.

Mentre passi in rassegna ciò che ti circonda, verificando di non aver scordato nulla, senti la porta d'ingresso richiudersi, così scendi di sotto e ti trovi davanti Dom, i capelli mossi scompigliati come quando è sparita e lo stesso sorriso.

"Papà è tornato?" Ti chiede, avvicinandosi a te per darti un bacio sulla guancia – profuma di pulito e di una qualche fragranza fiorata e, dopotutto, credi se la sia cavata bene anche da sola.  
"Non ancora."  
"Cosa ti avevo detto?" Sbuffa scuotendo le spalle. "Vorrà dire che prenderò io il comando", dice muovendo le sopracciglia e poi scoppia a ridere. "E con Louis, com'è andata?"  
"Bene", replichi solo. Lei ti getta uno sguardo strano, a metà tra il divertito e l'inquisitorio. Ti ricordi che riesce a leggerti con la stessa abilità di Bill, così distogli il tuo voltando il capo verso il paesaggio che si stende oltre il vetro.

Ti appoggi contro il mobile della cucina, la osservi levarsi le scarpe da tennis di tela e abbandonarsi allungata su una sedia.

"Stai per ripartire?" Ma non è una vera domanda, lo dice con una naturalezza devastante, e forse anche con un po' di rassegnazione, come se avesse pensato che saresti potuto rimanere.

Sorridi delle sue facce annoiate e della sua incapacità di nascondere ciò che prova, di quanto è bella.

"Posso contare su di te? Mi giuri che non morirete entrambi per del cibo avariato?" Scherzi, e lei sbuffa di nuovo, poi ride e ti lancia uno degli anelli che porta alle dita.

*

Dom sta giocherellando con la bacchetta sul tavolo, facendola roteare a velocità folle in tondo, quando Louis rientra. Getta un'occhiata a te e poi a lei, ancora abbandonata sulla sedia, e capisce all'istante anche lui, come se fosse scritto da qualche parte sul tuo viso, che sei pronto a scomparire di nuovo.

Ti scruta e sai che comprende che devi andare, che non c'è possibilità di appello, che la tua vita non è lì, che non potrà mai esserlo.

"Lou, non ti sembra che per certi aspetti lui e papà siano davvero uguali?" Lo interpella Dom, spezzando il silenzio che è calato. "Scappano sempre." Conclude fissandoti con sfrontatezza e un mezzo sorriso. Ti avvicini a lei e le arruffi i capelli chiari. Poi si alza, venendoti incontro, e la stringi più forte che puoi – chissà quando vi rivedrete la prossima volta, non vuoi perderti l'occasione di tenerla stretta a te.

Quando è il momento di salutare Louis ti scopri quasi impaurito a toccarlo, e lui sembra altrettanto timoroso. In principio il vostro è un abbraccio goffo, mani e braccia che non sanno bene dove collocarsi. Poi trovano la strada, si allacciano attorno ai rispettivi corpi, e alla fine riesci a depositargli un bacio veloce tra il collo e la spalla, nascosto nello sciogliersi delle membra.

"Mi raccomando, eh", dici, pronto a mettere piede nel focolare.

Getti un'ultimo sguardo a loro due, ai loro visi, alle lacrime di Louis che sono lì lì per scendere e ai suoi occhi trasparenti come vetro, come l'acqua che bagna la spiaggia di primo mattino; al salotto illuminato dalla luce rossa del sole al tramonto e, dietro, il mare dorato e infuocato nella luminosità di fine giornata.

Se il paradiso esiste, quello è Shell Cottage.  
Ma non è abbastanza per trattenerti, così in un attimo scompari, lasciandoti dietro solo un po' di cenere e tutto l'amore che hai.


End file.
